


Recollections

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula thinks over how her childhood was different from Zuko's. Modern AU; family angst with brief incestuous subtext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections

Zuko was too young when Azula was born to really remember how he felt about the event. Somehow, he doubts he had the eny that older siblings on TV and in books always showed toward new babies. His mother had attendded to him far too closely for that.

Azula, meanwhile, still feels the sting of her own envy for him. Ursa had always favored him — or so it seemed to Azula, at any rate — and though Ozai treated them equally, she supposes, it wasn't as if that treatment was anything better than distant, and usually more along the lines of "neglectful."

But she found her own way, as she always does. In Ty Lee and Mai she formed a pseudo-family, and if Zuko sometimes bled in around the edges (especially where Mai was concerned), well, she just had to keep him as confined to the edges as she could.

She raises her head from her laptop to face him, only to find him sleeping, his head fallen against the edge of the chair. She's pleased: now she is free to scowl at him. "You never were good for much, Zuzu," she mutters sotto voce. "God knows why I even love you at all."


End file.
